1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an in-line water pump and power steering pump assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Water pump failure usually occurs as a result of leakage between a shaft and a seal. When a leak develops, the typical solution is to replace the entire water pump which usually is economical. However, when a water pump and a power steering pump are combined, replacement of the combined unit becomes prohibitively expensive. An arrangement wherein the water pump seal can be easily serviced and replaced without requiring the entire water pump and power steering pump assembly to be replaced is necessary.
In the present invention, the rotatable shaft of the combined power steering pump and water pump has an impeller-driving end portion which projects into the pumping chamber of the water pump and is configured to receive a tubular sleeve. This shaft sleeve can be threaded on to the end portion of the shaft. A water pump impeller is removably secured on to an outer end of the shaft sleeve. Also secured about the shaft sleeve inboard from the impeller is a annular seal assembly which engages the shaft sleeve in a water tight sealing relation. The seal assembly can be removed when the impeller is removed or whenever the impeller and shaft sleeve are removed.
Preferably the impeller is press fit on the shaft sleeve. This facilates removal for service especially of the seal assembly as the impeller is mounted by axially slipping it over the outer end of the shaft sleeve. The water pump assembly utilizes a two part housing which defines the pumping chamber where the impeller and seal assembly are located. This permits ready access to the impeller and the seal assembly.
The sealing arrangement of the water pump is preferably employed in a combined and in-line water pump and power steering pump combination assembly wherein a common drive shaft is used.
One object of this combined water pump and power steering pump assembly is to provide a shaft seal assembly for the water pump which is readily serviceable and has the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide a shaft seal assembly for a combined water pump and power steering pump assembly which is capable of being replaced without requiring disassembly or replacement of the entire assembly, and which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.